Am I The Only One Who Sees?
by Pwnguin
Summary: What could I, the amazing Todd, do to help these poor innocent creatures who have yet to see what's in front of them and realize that they could have something so special? Twoshot. Lilly/Oliver.
1. Part One

**A/N: The typical story of the matchmaker. Just a different matchmaker... and different ways of matchmaking...**

**I've always wanted to try a twoshot. I lost interest in my last attempt, though. So... here's one that I am excited to attempt.**

**I really love Todd's character. He's just too fun to not write about. **

**--**

**Am I The Only One Who Sees?**

**A Twoshot by Pwnguin**

_Todd's POV_

I don't know about you, but I know a lot of people in my life who aren't... what you call, "Smart"

Take Ashley Dewitt for example. She may be pretty, she may be mean, but she's definitely not the sharpest knife in the box. Have you seen her try to insult people? Yeah, it doesn't work.

I know there can't be as many smart people as me in this world. There are sadly some people out there who can't see what's right in front of them. I can definitely see what's in front of me, and that's a pair of knuckleheads who haven't seen the light. Yet.

Yet. Yes, yet. Because I, Todd, will bring this pair of donuts together if it's the last thing I do. Even though, you know, it's not that possible since the last thing I'm supposed to do is breathe. Or maybe blink. Hmm.. what if I breathed, then blinked, THEN died.

Oo.. death. Don't wanna think of that.

ANYWAY.

My name is Todd Torres. I have known Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken since pre-school. I saw the infamous, "Hold my hand and I'll let you borrow my 64 pack of crayons," scene. I was there through it all, and I know love when I see it.

I think.

Okay, maybe Oliver likes Miley, but he doesn't really like her. He doesn't. I know it. He doesn't have the same look in his eyes when he's with Lilly. With Miley, they don't dialate as much. Yes, dialate. Todd? Using a big word? What, you thought I was dumb? Right. You thought wrong. I see what Lilly and Oliver can have. Only a dumb person cannot see that, so that makes me not dumb. Right. So that makes them dumb. Yeah. I'm not dumb. What made you think I'm dumb?

Yeah. Back on topic. Lilly and Oliver. They belong together. They just don't know it yet. If they aren't love, then throw me in a hole cause I don't know what love is.

Wait, don't throw me in a hole. That'll hurt.

So, there they were, Lilly and Oliver, arguing about who-knows-what, oblivious to the fact that they are madly in love with each other. We all had come to Rico's together for some smoothies. I was expecting a quiet Friday afternoon after the hectic week of school and making my brain hurt, but nope. They had started an argument about something that I already forgot what it was cause I noticed a bird flying in the sky. Deciding that they had forgotten I was there, I spoke.

"Hey," I said. "Hey."

They continued arguing.

"Guys. Lilly. Oliver." I shouted louder.

More arguing. See? When they're together, they forget their surroundings. Love? I think so. I hope so.

"LILLY AND OLIVER." I shouted on the top of my lungs. A few beachgoers stared at me.

"What Todd?!" Lilly shouted at me.

"Nothing! Nevermind. I forgot anyway." Seriously, I really did forget. "Gosh, you guys fight like a married couple."

"We do not!" Oliver argued. "We fight like we hate each other."

"You guys don't hate each other!" I said.

"Yes we do." Oliver retorted.

"Uh, no we don't," Lilly argued. "We're best friends, Oliver."

"So? You said you hated me 45 times that day we got stuck to those chairs. Excuse me if I thought that meant we didn't hate each other," Oliver backfired.

Lilly groaned, "Oliver you donut. We're supposed to tease each other like that."

I rolled my eyes. These people are so idiotic! So gullible! So... in love! What could I, the amazing Todd, do to help these poor innocent creatures who have yet to see what's in front of them and realize that they could have something so special between them. Am I the only one who sees this? Am I the only one who believes in true love? Am I the only one who— Oo. Free nachos at Rico's. I'm game.

--

**A/N: The beginning of my twoshot. Second part will be longer. Part two will hopefully come in a few days.**

**Will Todd really bring these donuts together? Or will he forget about his mission because of a shiny shell he finds on the beach? O.o**


	2. Part Two

**A/N: And I'm baaaack to finish what I started. Yay! This chapter is actually 1100 words long, without the title and the author's notes. Which I find kinda hard to believe, since I can't write that much in one sitting. Anyway.**

**Am I The Only One Who Sees?**

**By Pwnguin**

Sorry about that. It turns out that the free nachos came with a bottle of soda too! But you had to pay 10 bucks for a bottle. Me, being smart, got the free nachos and the 10 dollar soda bottle. It was a small price to pay for free nachos, don't you think? I mean, you can't pass up the opportunity for free nachos. Seriously. The cheese is extra cheesy too. I'm so proud of myself for making such a great bargain. Rico kinda laughed at me evil, but I ignored it. I was too busy staring at my free nachos.

Anyway, where was I?

Right, Lilly and Oliver.

I returned to them and found them STILL arguing. Geez, how long can two lovers argue? I can't even watch Spongebob for the full 11 minutes.

I sighed and clapped my hands in front of their faces.

"Guys! Quit arguing. It's annoying," I said.

Lilly sighed and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," I said and started eating my nachos once again.

"Hey, nachos!" Lilly said, and grabbed a chip.

I smiled, proud of myself, "I got them for free at Rico's."

Oliver looked at me with disbelief, "No way. Rico would never give something out for free unless there was a catch."

I shook my head, "No catch. It came with a soda too! I had to pay 10 dollars for it though."

Lilly choked on her spit and started laughing hysterically. Oliver did the same.

Did I miss something?

Soon Lilly had to place her hand on Oliver's shoulder in order to keep from falling over. Oliver winded his laughter down to a whistle and looked me in the eye, "Sorry Todd, but Rico took advantage of you again." He wiped a tear from his eye. A tear? Wow, he was laughing that hard.

Lilly attempted to catch her breath, "Haha, sorry Todd - haha - but Oliver's right. You aren't really the sharpest knife in the box."

Oliver nodded, "Sorry Todd. I'm agreed. But it's not your fault, Rico tricks everyone once in a while."

I frowned. I couldn't believe they said that when they can't see that their true love is right in front of them! They called me an idiot! They had no right to when they were idiots themselves! I could not take this much longer.

"I'm sorry guys," I said as smartly as I could say it, "But I don't think you have a right to call me 'dumb'."

They eyed each other and burst out into laughter again.

"Seriously guys!" I stood up on my chair. Lilly and Oliver stared at me, then stared at each other. I took a breath and shouted, "Attention beach-goers!"

Everyone in front of Rico's stopped what they were doing and laid their eyes on me.

"Anyone who thinks that Lilly and Oliver are idiots, raise their hand."

No one raised their hand.

Lilly groaned, "Todd, get down. People are staring."

"Hold on," I said. I faced the beach-goers again. "Let me rephrase. Anyone who thinks that Lilly and Oliver are idiots for not realizing that they were meant for each other, raise their hand."

Much to Lilly and Oliver's surprise, everyone raised their hand.

A few voices erupted from the crowd, "Finally someone has the nerve to point it out!" "Wow, I thought I was the only one who thought that!" "Apparently I'm not the only one who sees." Even Rico smiled in satisfaction.

I smiled, satisfied, and sat back down.

Lilly and Oliver's faces were bright red.

"Todd, you idiot!" Lilly screamed at me. "Everyone knows that's not true."

"Ahem, beg to differ," I said, and waved my hand at the crowd. "Everyone thinks you guys are meant for each other. And I know, deep down inside, you guys agree."

They were silent.

"Oliver, you know it's true."

"Umm... Todd... we went over this... you know who I like..."

Lilly glanced at him, "You like someone that I don't know about?"

I snickered, "Jealous much?"

"No!" Lilly said, and then hit me. "Me and Oliver share everything, including secrets."

"Aha! Another sign of true love," I shouted.

"Shut up! Oliver, who do you like?!" Lilly screamed in Oliver's face.

I sat back and started eating my apparently ripped-off nachos.

"Why should I tell you?" Oliver yelled back.

"Um, hello?! You're my best friend!"

"You sure aren't acting like it!"

"Cause you're not acting like one either!"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

I frowned. This wasn't exactly going where I wanted it to go. They were so close, I was afraid they'd bite each other. "Um... guys..."

Lilly backed up a little, "I know why you won't tell me who you like." She smiled evilly.

"Why?" Oliver asked, a little worried.

"Cause, you like your best friend."

"What! No, I don't like Miley!"

"Aha! You like Miley!" Lilly shouted and jumped up, satisfied she got her answer. I frowned. Okay, not going where I wanted it to go. "Guys...umm.."

"No way!" Oliver ignored. "Who said I like Miley?"

"You did."

"No I didn't! What if I realized that I don't really like her? What if I just realized..." Oliver took a breath. "What if I just realized that... I like my other best friend." Oliver turned to me. "And what if I just thought... that maybe, just maybe, that Todd was right. For once."

I stared in disbelief. No... freakin... way.

Lilly laughed, "You're wrong Oliver."

I shook my head. No!

Oliver looked dumbfounded, sad, hurt. He put his head down.

"You're wrong... cause Todd IS right." Lilly smiled.

Wait. What?

Oliver frowned, "What's the difference?"

"You said 'Todd was right.' But that would mean he's right in the past. But saying 'Todd is right' is saying that Todd is right right now. Get it?"

Yeah. I'm confused. I should leave before my head starts hurting.

"Not really," Oliver answered.

"Didn't think so," Lilly said, and she grabbed Oliver by his shirt and brought his lips to hers.

I think the same thing was running through Oliver's mind when I thought, "Where the heck did THAT come from?"

And I think we're both enjoying it.

I sighed. It's not everyday the idiot can bring the idiots together. I sat back, grabbed my nachos, and enjoyed my work.

You did good, Todd. You did good.

-The End-

**A/N: Slightly lame, slightly rushed, and slightly not how I expected it to end. And I wrote it. Huh.**

**But, I like it. :D**

**Do you?**


End file.
